talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
President Hater
Hello? Yeah, hello. Yes, this is Troy with DHL delivery. I need to see some ID on a COD parcel. And I need someone with a dolly, preferably. Now, wait a minute, what telephone number are you callin'? We don't have our best driver today, so we're gonna need a little -''' What number are you calling or I'm hanging up! ''Hey!'' '''I'm calling about your package of sea spiders over here. Okay? All right? I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about. What number are you callin' and whose name are ya callin'? So just, uh, get your, uh, payment ready and get your ID ready. Well go to hell unless you speak English, you bastard. *** Hello? Yes, this is Shiekh at DHL calling. What can I do for ya? You're the same son of a bitch who's been calling here and I'm a police news reporter. *** Hey what seems to be the trouble up here? Well I don't know what kind of game your fucked up company's callin'. You don't need to be callin' my number four times in a row. Wantin' to deliver a bunch of dead chickens. This is Captain Shaptner and I think your company's a very god damned fucked up company. You're like that fucked up nigger in the White House. So stop calling here. You must be a sick son of a bitches. *** This is for you fuckheads that's been callin' me all day ya jack off, nigger-lovin' son of a bitches. So David Axelrod thinks he's cute and he says, you know, how loving dog owners transport their dogs and then he puts a picture, you know, a photo of Obama and his dog Beau. Uh, then I find out that ... President Obama ... when he was growing up for a time in Indonesia ... said somethings including get the nigger outta the White House. *** Hello. Hi, is this Aurthur? Yeah. Um, Jerome just put an order in and said I was supposed to contact you to pay for it, with a credit card? You know you son of a bitches are all the same? Why don't you tell your cock-suckin' nigger-lover fuckin' son of a bitches don't bep callin' here because I'm trackin' your numbers down, ya son of a bitch. Well no, you need to help me out because someone just called me and put an order in and transferred me to you. Ok, well never mind. *** Hello? Is this Arthur? What the hell you want? Yeah, somebody gave me your number, told me to, uh, ask for you to pay for some food over at the hotel. Talk slow. What are you sayin'? Somebody just called me. This is Scott from Quality Sea Food Market in Biloxi. Well I don't care what you are. Every number that comes in here is being traced. So LAP'is on the other end. Oh boy, I... *** Hello? Is, uh, Aurthur, please? What do you want? This is ... with ... ordering some food and I was just supposed to be talking to Aurthur. Well, you're so full of shit, you're lying. There's no such telephone number. And our line's being tapped because you fuckin' pricks are callin' here, so, if you can here me, go 'head and keep a'talkin'. Okay, fuck face? *** GO FUCK YOUR MOTHER, FUCKHEAD! Haha! This is Frank over at Berry Hill. <> sent me up to your room. Hello??? Category:Calls to Arthur Category:Special delivery